Dew Drops
by Ayadin
Summary: Drabbles written, some without the use of names and some with. Heartwrenching, heartwarming, painful, and healing. Chapter 10: Sefi's Angel. Please read and Review!
1. How do you go on?

**Title: How do you go on?**

**By: XSMX**

**Theme: Letting Go**

**Standard disclaimers apply to all of these chapters.**

"How do you go on?" a small voice came from behind the tree. A figure leaning on the other side shifted a little.

"What do you mean?" came his reply. The young woman who spoke first wiped a tear from her eye before continuing. Her voice, while still small, was heavy laden with much sadness.

"I mean, how do you go on with your life after losing love? How do you just up and move on when your soul mate has been torn from your grasp? How do go on?" she asked again. She clutched her arms around her body for some support, knowing she'd get it no other way.

"You just suck it up and go," the young man threw a rock into the bushes. He didn't want to talk about it with her, but knew not to say anything. He had been pondering the thought as well, and had come to one conclusion.

"I'm not that strong though."

"No, and neither am I, but somehow it'll all be okay. I mean, this happens all the time. People leave behind their loves for some reason or another and both of them have to go on. They have no choice but to suck it up, find other loves and be happy," he shifted again. A part of him was happy he wasn't on her side of the tree so he couldn't see her tears. Another part wanted him to get over his pride and comfort her as she wept.

"They'll never love the same though, will they?" she cried. There was no way to stop the tears from falling anymore, no way to feel any better.

"Nope," he tossed another rock into the bushes. He heard her stand up move away from the tree. Soon, her whispers reached his ears.

"You liar," she whispered, thinking he had not heard. "They never feel true happiness again."

She began walking away from the tree. Their tree. It had been the place of their first kiss, their first confession of love, and now, their first heartbreak. No longer could he pretend to be the strong one, no longer could he pretend he'd move on. No longer could the young man ever pretend he'd find the happiness he had shared with her. He did the only thing he could think of: he cried.

_True love is the greatest feeling in the world, but it is the easiest lost. For there is no proper way to hold on to it: too tightly and it dies, to lightly and it slips away. _


	2. Blessings

**Title: Blessings**

**Theme: Death**

_She died. _

Her funeral was during the week. The day she was buried the birds sang beautifully through the air, the sky was crystal clear, and a more beautiful day had never existed. This puzzled so many people because, try as they might, they couldn't find a reason to call it dreary. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't say they hated that day.

_She died Wednesday._

They tried to find a flaw in the weather, but none existed. The sun wasn't too hot, and had enough warmth that no one was cold. The wind blew enough to keep people at a nice temperature, but not enough to mess up hair. There was no rain, no snow, no precipitation of any kind. There weren't even any clouds. The only thing they could even say was wrong, which in a sense the same wasn't at all, was that the full moon still shone bright in the beautiful blue sky.

_She died Wednesday morning._

"Something here isn't right," one would say while the other nodded. Paranoia finally taking over the small group. The whole day, everything was completely perfect. The perfection of the day was enough to drive even the sanest person over the edge, screaming head first into insanity.

"Why is it so beautiful today?" a young gentleman asked one of the elderly women in attendance. The woman looked up at him and smiled beautifully.

"Two lovers have found their way back to each other," she replied. This earned a bewildered look from the young gentleman.

"Her husband is still alive though," he pointed out. The old woman turned, a mischievous twinkling in her green eyes. She motioned for the man to lean in closer and whispered in his ear,

"Her husband was not the man she gave her heart to." He gasped and turned away for a split second. When he turned back around, no one was standing there.

The processions went on without a hitch. She was buried in the ground on a hill under a large willow tree. Flowers were placed at her grave as everyone began to curse the perfect day. The young gentleman from before stood at the bottom of the hill and cast one last glance back at the grave. There, sitting atop her tombstone, was a red fox.

"She loved foxes," the new widower whispered as he passed the man.

_She died Wednesday morning, smiling. _

Standing atop the hill, under the shade of a beautiful willow tree, stood four people that hadn't been there before. Two embraced each other in a long overdue hug, tears flowing from their eyes. The others waited their turn to embrace their long lost friend. Four friends were reunited, all under the watchful gaze of the fox's mischievous emerald eyes.

_She was smiling, because she died. _

**A/N: I'm starting a little game here. Who is the elderly woman? Whoever is the first to guess it correctly, gets to pick the theme for my next drabble. **


	3. Baby's Drum

**Theme: Heartbreak**

**Title: Baby's Drum**

My heart beats like a baby's drum, out of tune and most likely broken. Frayed on the edges from too much use, and useless items jingling around inside. Holes on the top made from little hands jamming too much hurt inside, and letting all the good fly out. Cast aside, underneath the dolls and bears, to wait out eternity until a kind soul comes by to put me out of my misery.

My heart is the baby's drum, and you are the violent toddler. Every moment spent with you is pure pain. At first though, it was nice. The way you would rub across the surface, the little pats you would give, you could make my heart beat softly underneath your hand. You grew too rough.

Another person came along, and he showed you how to rip me apart. He ripped the first hole, and filled me up with the most pain. He caused you to betray me.

Now I am hollow, filled only with the regret and pain you gave me. My heart doesn't beat like before. It cannot make the sweet sounds you grew to adore; it's hollow and broken.

Like a baby's drum.

**A/N: Care to take a guess at whose point of view this is from? In the previous one, the old lady was Shippo taking on a human form. I know, very hard and confusing but maybe it makes since now. :shrugs: I dunno**


	4. Melted Mask

**The last one was Kikyo! For those keeping up :D**

**Theme: Happiness**

**Title: Melted Mask**

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha**

"Daddy no!" a girly squeal was soon followed by giggles. An older man stood over his daughter and tickled her with his good arm. She started laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

"Say it!" he teased. The last piece of his mask melted away as he teased the little girl. Since he adopted her, the coldness around his heart had began to melt. Today, the last piece finally fell away and revealed what was on the inside of this tall man.

"UNCLE!" the little girl screamed. The girl's uncle rushed into the room and tackled her father. They began to goof off and wrestle a little. "Get him Uncle! He was being mean to me!" the small raven haired girl squealed. She readjusted her sideways ponytail and watched in amazement.

"It's nice to see the real you, brother," the younger man chuckled a little. He slipped out of a headlock and scooted off to the side.

"Brother," the older one pondered over the word for a minute before smiling. "I think I could get used to that."


	5. Waiting

**Theme: Eternal Love**

**Pairing: Sango x Miroku**

**Title: Waiting**

"I'm leaving," the words came from somewhere inside the closet. "I don't know for how long, but the plane departs in 30 minutes."

On the bed opposite the closet, a lone figure sat. Tears streamed from dark eyes as they tried and failed to speak.

"I'm sorry," a woman appeared from the closet carrying some random clothes. Her hair had been pulled back in a high ponytail. It was hopeless to ask her to stay, whenever the hair went up she was all business.

"Don't be," the man managed to croak out. He raised himself from the bed, wiping the still falling tears from his dark blue eyes. "There is no need to be sorry."

They shared a hug that neither wanted to be the first to break. Hurting the most, she broke the hug. It wasn't her choice to leave, but she had to go. People were counting on her, and she couldn't let them down, again. Love had gotten in the way before; she promised she wouldn't let it happen again.

"I'll come back, I promise," she whispered once on the other side of the door.

"I'll always wait for you," he answered her promise with one of his own. Wiping the tears away once more, he began to wait.


	6. I am Freedom

**Title: I am Freedom**

**Theme: Sacrificial Freedom**

**Character: Kagura, if you can't tell already. **

**Written for Souungo. **

Finally, the freedom I yearned for my entire existence. I am free of Naraku, free of the world and all it's restraints.

I am the wind.

In every possible way. My song is the whistle in the night that makes you cuddle closer to the ones you love. Sometimes the wolves join me in my midnight serenade, angry that they cannot stop the noise. Stupid wolves.

My spirit floats endlessly on the wind, spreading out into the far lands my mortal eyes never looked upon. I carry no regrets with me, just understanding. I understand perfectly that to have the freedom I longed for, I had to sacrifice another freedom. The freedom of a body of flesh. Such a simple sacrifice for a greater reward.

Freedom can never be free. There will always be great sacrifices made in the struggle for the Holy Grail of rewards. In all honesty, the sacrifices are nothing compared to the rewards reaped.

I am the wind; freedom at it's finest, at last.


	7. Late

**Theme: Time**

**Title: Late**

**Pairing: It should be easy enough to figure out**

"Sweetie you'll be great," a mother kissed her daughter's forehead. The daughter smiled nervously, but took her place among the others. The procession began as the familiar music of Pomp and Circumstance filled the park. A large group of students filed out in perfect, practiced harmony.

"Welcome," the principal began. The diplomas handed out, the awards given, the procession was nearly finished save for one thing. Class Valedictorian. It had been announced a few days ahead of time, and caused many heads to turn even then. Everyone asked the same question: How could a student who barely attended classes make Valedictorian?

The daughter from before heard the question asked behind her back, but she didn't notice. The only thing she cared to look at was her hands, rough with many battles on the other side of an ancient well. So lost in looking at her hands, she barely heard her name called. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward to accept the honor and give her speech.

Standing in front of all those people, she grew afraid. Her voice was already failing, and she couldn't breathe. A girl who had faced demons since she was fifteen, who had defeated a great evil, who had been taken away from the ones she loved, and still managed to make top of her class was now scared. She had never felt more alone in her life.

Taking a step to the podium she looked out amongst the impatient people, fear growing with every face she passed. Her eyes fell onto a tree off to the side of the stage. It was large with wide branches, perfect for sitting in. The leaves danced and seemed to calm her a little. Looking over the tree again, she smiled and calmed herself down, not feeling so alone anymore.

"Good Afternoon Class," she spoke with a loud clear voice. "Class. This is the last time we will ever be called that, together. Tomorrow, this will all be a memory to us. A fleeting moment, gone before anyone can catch a real grip on it. From here we strike out on our own." She took another look at the tree and with a renewed smile turned back on the class. Her speech was filled with such power and grace, such emotion that not an eye in the entire park was dry.

"If there is one thing that I have learned in my life it is never take for granted what you have, for you may not have it tomorrow. Those you love, tell them today because you may not be here to say it later," she smiled inwardly as the next words poured into her soul begging to be spoken. "After all, our mortality is what makes us undeniably human. Today may be your last day to spend with those you love. So," she paused for dramatic effect, a large smile spreading across her already smiling face. "Live like there is no tomorrow, love like it is the last day of your life, and party like the Reaper's at your door!"

A standing ovation, thunderous applause, and one girl who hadn't smiled like that since the day she was taken from them filled the area in the park. Final words spoken and caps thrown in the air marked the end of school for her. Slowly, without any notice from her peers, she made her way to the tree by the stage. She looked up, hoping that she hadn't imagined it all.

Nothing was there.

She abandoned hope and walked away, still happy to have finally gotten it all behind her. A familiar pain entered her heart as the thoughts drifted back to him, but two strong, very familiar arms erased the pain. Her heart stopped beating when she saw the rough surface and flawless claws of the hands around her waist.

"You waited," she whispered.

"No distance is long enough to keep me away when the one I love is at the other end," came the old voice she hadn't heard since junior high school. Slowly turning, her eyes came across the objects in the tree that had calmed her heart so quickly and beautifully: two perfect golden eyes. She cried, unable to hold back the tears of joy any longer.

"You're late."


	8. Lament of the Dog Prince

**Theme: Regret**

**Characters: Again, pretty easy to guess. **

**Title: Lament of the Dog Prince**

There are many things I regret in life. Many things I have done wrong and suffer the scars from, or have done right and still managed to hurt someone deeply.

I regret not dancing with that human girl when my father took me to see his human. She was so beautiful, but I let pride stand in the way.

I regret letting Father run off alone and face the dragon. I should've been with him.

I regret letting him go to that human girl alone. That decision left me, and my little brother, fatherless.

I regret not protecting my little brother like I should have. He had to learn to be strong, but to lose the only one who loved you and be forced out on your own when you're still a baby in most eyes is just stupid.

I regret not being there for him. Being thrown out into the world like that was the main cause for his pain now. I could've stopped it and given him a happier life. I didn't.

I regret not stopping him from being with that priestess. It was a foolish and damned union, one that cost him 50 years of his life.

Little girl in my lap, you've shown me something though. You're words ring on in my head as I look down at you resting, my brother and his friends just a few steps ahead of us.

"You've always been a brother, just not a good one. But that doesn't mean you can't start being a good one now."

I regret not being the brother he needed, and I can't offer him to be any better. He hates me for what I've done, and that may never change. "Go home and rest. I will not pursue you or your friends any longer, and I offer my services should you need them," my mouth speaks before my brain hears it. The looks on their faces show confusion, but _his_ little human girl nods her head and says a silent thank you.

"Go with peace, little brother," the ancient blessings leaves my mouth, slowly stumbling over the last two words, sincere for the first time in my life. His face softens, an action not gone unnoticed by me or the girl by his side.

"Go with peace, brother."

I regret many things in my life, little one in my lap. Yet, there is one thing I will never be able to regret as long as I live on this earth. I will never regret bringing you back into this world, into my life.


	9. Behind these White Walls

**Theme: Sanity**

**Title: Behind these White Walls**

**Characters: Inuyasha's point of view. **

Sanity.

Behind these white wills, I don't believe in it anymore.

Down the hall I hear hersoft crying. She was brought in after her brother was murdered. She always cries, always tries to believe that _she_ was the one who needed to die.

In the room beside her, he sits holding his hand. How do I know? He always sits holding his hand. He calls it cursed. He acts like if he takes off his mother's beads, it'll suck everyone in it.

Beside me, in this very room, sits a girl. She stares off into space, only opening her mouth to breathe. She barely talks to me, but when the nurses try to switch her rooms, she throws a tantrum. She doesn't want me to go away, and I don't want to go.

In these halls, sanity doesn't exist.

Darkness reigns supreme.

If you can find one tiny drop of sunshine, hold on to it.

Never let it go.


	10. Sefi's Angel

Three years ago today, he had passed. Three long, painful years that had pushed her to the breaking point and back. Three years and counting that he will miss of his daughter's life.

"Mommy," the little girl in question asked. She looked up into the golden blue eyes of her daughter and smiled. The girl was all she had left of him.

"Yes Sefi?" It was Sota's idea, her name that is. He said she looked like Sefirosu from some old video game of his. _He _had played that game with Sota every time he came here. It was just another connection.

"Why do the butterflies fly away?" she asked. Her golden blue eyes were cast up towards the sky curiously watching the rainbow of butterflies flutter by. Kagome had to admit, the question caught her off guard. She didn't know how to answer.

"They have to," a deep voice answered. The familiarity of it froze the woman in her place. It dared her to look back, but threatened to kill her if she did.

"Why?" Sefi asked, turning to gaze to the tall man walking up beside her. She was naturally fearless, but would keep from strangers and things that would scare her mother. Something about this man felt that it'd be okay to talk to him.

"Because, they take our wishes, our hopes and our dreams to the heavens. They have to fly away so that we can tell those who've passed on just how much we miss them and love them," he replied. The smile he offered was warm and welcoming, and it put Sefi at ease. He turned warm, violet eyes on Kagome and offered her the same smile.

"You have a beautiful daughter," he smiled. _It suits him,_ she decided. She'd never seen him smile like that before, not with that much happiness.

"Thank you." She wiped the first tear of many to fall that day from the corner of her eye and nodded to the man.

"I only hope mine turns out to be as beautiful." He pointed a finger to a gorgeous young woman talk with her grandfather on the other side of the shrine. She started to walk towards her husband, and that's when Kagome saw it. She was pregnant, and he was happy.

"I'm sure she will," she smiled. The man wrapped an arm around his young wife's shoulders as they headed for the shrine steps. His laughter reached her ears, and as much as she wanted it to, it didn't sound like _his _laughter. It was pained or hiding anything. It was more like music, but it didn't make her smile.

_Now I know how Kikyo felt,_ she mused. Kuraudo, the family dog, once again named by Sota, started to chase Sefi around in circles. Kagome smiled a little as his memory flooded back into her mind.

_At least he's happy now._


End file.
